


三千英尺

by Soramizu



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克和杰森冷战，恰好布鲁斯给了提姆一个假期，于是迪克带着提姆去旅行，却在飞机上碰见了杰森





	

**Author's Note:**

> PWP  
> 罗伊退队前夕的故事  
> 提姆只是个吃瓜群众

这件事的起因其实是因为提姆。  
在又一次康纳偶然发现躺在杂物堆积成山的房间里的不知道忘记吃了几顿饭的提姆之后，无所不知的蝙蝠侠强制他休假，恰好迪克准备开始每年一度的环球旅行，于是他带上了提姆，两个人收拾行李准备远离哥谭，享受世界。  
“你们要搭私人飞机去吗？”布鲁斯问。  
“不，我觉得还是坐航班比较有意思。”迪克回答。  
于是他现在在飞往加勒比海的飞机上和杰森面面相觑。  
“哇哦！太好了，小杰鸟你看看，人家坐头等舱是去度假，我们坐头等舱是去上班！”罗伊挥舞着双手，和迪克碰了碰拳头，“好久不见了兄弟，最近还好吗？”  
迪克机械地和罗伊碰了碰拳头，目光盯着杰森的裤子，就是不看他：“是啊罗伊，好久不见了。”  
他上周和杰森刚吵了一架，因为一些夜巡的事情和杰森不愿回家的事情，现在他们还在冷战，然而命运的安排让他们现在肩并肩坐在头等舱的座位上，罗伊和提姆在过道那头，两个人正在窃窃私语交流着迪克和杰森的八卦。  
尴尬，气氛沉默的尴尬。  
杰森似乎也和他是一样的想法，他也不说话，和迪克一样，冷战还没有结束，他是不会理他的。  
头等舱只有他们四个人，午餐时间过的十分轻松，空姐的服务很周到，迪克趁机和空姐搭讪，杰森在旁边瞪眼，他装作没看见。  
“等着，小杰鸟马上就要爆炸了。”目击了一切的哈珀先生悄悄对提姆说。  
提姆也十分配合：“他这次没带什么检查不出来的危险物品上飞机吧？”  
“头罩算吗？”  
提姆想了想，觉得大概不算。  
迪克这边，他在把空姐撩的心花怒放之后又使出了招牌梦幻狗狗眼，空姐一高兴回去给他拿了一份甜品，还给了他一张纸巾，上面是她的电话号码和一个唇印——噢，看来他的加勒比之行是不会无聊了。  
杰森的脸越来越黑，空姐走后，他一把抓过迪克手里的电话号码，把纸巾仔细叠好，然后撕的粉碎。  
“迪克·格雷森，你他妈是不是想搞事？”  
“怎么？你终于肯开尊口跟我说话了？”迪克挑眉，“你坐你的飞机，我撩我的妹，怎么，碍着你了？”  
杰森一听这话，气的头发都要竖起来了（罗伊的形容），一把抓过迪克面前那份空姐刚给他的冰激凌丢给罗伊，解开两人的安全带，拽着迪克的领子就往洗手间走。  
“哇哦，哈根达斯。”罗伊看了看，然后把冰激凌给了提姆，“我不吃草莓味的，你要吗小红鸟？”  
提姆愉快的接受了这个建议，他不讨厌草莓味。

 

迪克被杰森拽到了洗手间——他不是挣脱不开，而是他不想穿着被杰森扯破的衬衫继续飞三个小时。杰森这次好像是真的生气了，力气十分大也十分粗暴，不过他可不怕，真要打起来杰森打不过他，他了不会跟杰森服软。  
“是不是一个星期没操你就让你忘了什么事了？”杰森一把把迪克推进洗手间，反手锁上门，“你现在敢当着我的面泡妞了？”  
“哦，原来你是为了这个事才把我拽进来的？”迪克整了整被杰森攥皱的领子，“你吃醋了杰森，因为那个空姐性感又漂亮还给了我电话号码？”  
“操你的，格雷森，你是不是屁股痒痒了？”杰森一把将迪克按在洗手台上，把他的手臂反剪到背后，整个人压了上去，揉捏起他的下体，“她性感又漂亮？她的屁股还没你的翘，还是你觉得被操够了打算再操人了？”  
“对啊，你没摸到我的老二已经开始硬了吗？”迪克努力回击，虽然被压着的确处于劣势，“怎么了小翅膀，你想念操我的感觉了吗？你道歉我就让你操——”  
杰森一巴掌拍在迪克的屁股上抓揉起来，反剪他的手臂的那只手也放开了，绕道胸前揉捏起了他的乳头，惹的迪克惊叫了一声。  
“迪基鸟，看来你是忘了。”杰森用牙齿咬着他的耳朵，舌头钻进了他的耳廓，“我操你的时候从来不用你的允许。”  
杰森的舌头舔弄着迪克的耳廓，绵腻色情的水声钻进他的耳朵，迪克忍不住叫出声，身体软在洗手台上，杰森露出了得手了的笑容。  
“明明只舔耳朵就会变成这样，你还跟我讨价还价。”杰森继续舔咬着迪克的耳朵，悄悄解开了他的腰带，裤子落到地上，“怎么样？需要把你舔射吗？”  
他扯下迪克的内裤，已经完全勃起的阴茎暴露在空气中，磨蹭在洗手台上。杰森的双手伸进迪克的衬衫，开始解他的扣子。迪克还在因为杰森舔弄他的耳朵在呻吟，而当杰森的舌尖坏心地往他的耳道里钻的时候他还会大声叫起来。  
“别——”他想逃开，但是杰森压在他身上，他只能转动脑袋，“别舔了……哈啊……小翅膀，别舔……哈啊，哈啊……嗯嗯……”  
“这点刺激就受不了，迪基鸟。”杰森吐出迪克的的耳朵，他把迪克的耳朵舔得湿漉漉的，“怎么样，现在就让那个漂亮空姐见见你的样子，让她看看想不想和你上床。”  
“操……杰森！”  
“我在，迪基。”杰森把迪克的衬衫扯开，撸动起他的阴茎，“想操我你就来操，就看你能不能操到了。”  
接着他舔湿自己的手指，压进了迪克的后穴。  
“我只是舔舔你的耳朵你就硬到快射出来，迪基，你说说你这样还怎么操那个空姐。”杰森用手指按压扩张着迪克的后穴，舌头又开始舔弄迪克的耳廓，迪克只能听见咕啾咕啾的水声，“你最好小点声，不然等下让她发现你在这里被我干到射，你大概再也不会想坐飞机了。”  
说完杰森便解开自己的腰带，分开迪克的大腿操了进去，同时吻住他的嘴巴，把尖叫和呻吟全部吞了下去。  
“做好准备，迪基鸟。”杰森把他抱了起来，迪克本能的用四肢夹住攀紧杰森，这样让杰森的阴茎插得更深了，他发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，“在飞机上做爱可是很持久的。”  
迪克挣扎起来，但是杰森的阴茎已经开始操起他的后穴：“别啊——啊啊，杰森，别——不要，呜呜……别在这里——”  
曾有些空姐描述过在三千英尺的高空中做爱是什么感受，由于气压变化，男人们升空后就开始勃起了，他们变得更硬更持久，当然也就更爽——当然了，这是空姐们分享的。迪克可不是空姐，不过他大概也不会去分享“和在冷战期的男朋友在飞机头等舱洗手间里做爱”的感受是什么样的，尤其是当他双腿夹紧杰森的腰被他抱起来操到眼泪都流出来的时候，就算爽到失禁他也不会分享的。  
——噢，他不该去撩那个空姐的，现在后悔还来得及吗？  
杰森托着他的屁股，一下一下操着他——动作不快，但落下来的时候总能狠狠戳中他的前列腺，把他操的发出带哭腔的呻吟，这似乎令杰森很受用。“可别哭太大声了迪基鸟，被那个空姐发现就不好了。”  
——啊，该死的，别提那个空姐了，我认错还不行吗？  
“杰……杰森……”迪克终于受不了，抱紧他的脖子开始求饶，“对不起杰森……我错了……我不该撩那个空姐，放了我……嗯啊，杰森，求你……”  
“晚了，迪基。”杰森温柔的舔了舔他的耳朵，把他按在洗手间的门上，开始加快速度操他，“你真的想让我停吗？”  
有了门板的支撑，杰森可以更加用力快速地操他——他托着迪克的屁股，用力揉捏着；舔弄迪克的耳廓，让他不得不咬紧嘴唇压低自己的呻吟；他的阴茎比平时更硬，迪基的后穴被他操得松软，被翻出的深红色嫩肉贪婪地吞下了整根阴茎，肠液和流出的前液在操弄中被打成白沫，迪克的呻吟随着杰森抽插的节奏一颤一颤的——快感太过强烈，他甚至不知道是要被杰森舔射了还是要被杰森操射了，咬住嘴唇已经没有用处，他只希望能叫出来。  
“杰森，杰森，不行了，快点——”他紧紧抱住杰森的脖子，后穴用力收缩，希望能取悦杰森，“快点，快操我，快点，啊啊——”  
迪克觉得杰森要操到他的脑子里去了，但是他能感觉的到那根阴茎还硬的发烫，就像他自己的一样，他已经受不了了，该死的低气压，快让他射，妈的他需要高潮——  
“你这样会让外面的人听见的。”杰森吻了吻他的脸颊，“想一想，罗伊，鸟宝宝，那个空姐，都在外面听着你浪叫——”  
说着他用力顶弄了一下，迪克发出一声急促的哭喊：“啊——不要，杰森，不要——我错了，我错了杰森，不要——啊啊啊——”  
“嗯？你错了？哪里错了迪基？”杰森的心情很好，他咬了咬迪克的耳朵，“告诉我你哪儿错了？”  
“我不该撩那个空姐，不该挑衅你——”迪克把头埋进杰森的怀里，企图让自己的声音听上去小一点，“我错了杰森，快让我射——嗯啊，快一点，让我射——”  
“操你的，迪基！”杰森又一把将迪克压在洗手台上，让他背对着自己，揉捏着他的屁股大力干了起来，“你最好记住你今天说的话迪基鸟，不然下次我就在别人面前把你干到射！”  
“杰森，杰，啊啊——那里，用力——”迪克的身体抽搐起来，口水流了下来，呻吟开始变得语无伦次，“好棒，好棒——要去了，要，啊啊啊——”  
“操你的——迪基！”杰森掰开他的大腿，用力顶到最深的地方，在迪克的哭喊中将精液射在他的肠道里，“你真他妈辣！”

 

罗伊和提姆在无聊到找了副扑克玩了一个小时后，杰森和迪克终于从洗手间出来了。  
“可回来了，我还在怀疑你们两个是不是被抽水马桶冲走了。”罗伊随口说到。  
迪克和杰森没回他的话。  
“……卧槽，等等，”罗伊觉察到不对劲，猛地回头，刚刚还在冷战的两个人已经手牵手了，迪克已经歪到在杰森肩膀上休息了，“你们两个……他妈的不会真的来了一发吧？”  
“闭嘴罗伊。”杰森说。  
“噢天哪！小红鸟你听见了吗？”  
提姆心想我为什么要出来休假呢，布鲁斯，我想回家。


End file.
